Seduction is an art form
by Utatane
Summary: Fem!Goku/Fem!G. Gokudera is a useless little brat, so G takes it upon herself to teach her a little something about seduction. Dubcon, hints of other pairings.


A/N.

I kiiiinda need to put a warning here; involves gunplay, mild dom/sub tendancies and is unbeta'd. Look away while you can ;D

Fem!Goku and Fem!G, but everyone else is normal.

Slight Au, but that doesn't really come into it, I guess, except G is alive and has boobs now.

Um.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The foot pressed into her throat, earning a choked gasp for air, a glare, body trying hard to thrash around even as Gokudera's brain screamed for it to stop moving, to obey the command in G's eyes. She wasn't playing around any more; long red hair was tied up, away from her face, scowl deepening at the fear laced in the younger's eyes.<p>

"Pathetic. You're a disgrace."

"Fffuck y-you…"

She manages to grit it out through clenched teeth, hands moving to grasp G's ankle, trying to throw the woman off her, to the ground, and make her escape from this so-called training session with the demonic woman. Lal Mirch has nothing on this flame-headed bitch. It proves to be a futile move; hearing the click of a gun's safety being turned off, green eyes widen, staring up into red.

"…Would you care to repeat that, Gokudera?"

Her lips part, tongue slowly tracing along her teeth, making sure Gokudera is watching the motion, knows that G isn't playing around. Moving her foot from neck to chest, she presses her heel in, smirking at the hiss she receives as a reply.

"Speak up, now. What was it? Did you ask to fuck me?"

Pain forgotten, Gokudera instead flushes up, moving her hands to press into her face.

"N-No! Why would I want to fuck you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

The counter is too quick; Gokudera can only continue to blush, clenching her eyes shut, hoping that the older woman will let it go, let her go, and not pile on any more embarrassment.

Instead, she feels strong thighs settle around her waist, hair tickling the exposed skin on her arms and face and why the hell was she so close?

"G-G… What are you…?"  
>"…Shut up, brat, and do as I say. Today, we're doing something a little different."<p>

It was hard to ignore the melody in the woman's voice, the weird glee she made no effort to hide, but it was even harder to ignore the press of the gun to her neck, the slight twist of G's lips as she leant down, nuzzling against Gokudera's neck.

"W-What do you mean, different…?"

"I mean different, brat. Maybe I ought to teach you patience as well."

Fear was definitely stepping aside for confusion; the cold barrel dug into her neck, restricting her breath once more as a slim-fingered hand trailed down to her breasts, tugging apart buttons and exposing pale skin.

"W-What are you-"

The sting of the pistol across her cheek whipped her head to the side, a red welt already forming alongside tears of surprise.

"Don't question me, or my teaching methods, brat."

Whimpering, Gokudera nods, closing her eyes, deciding that she really, really doesn't want to see where this is going. G, however, has other plans, grabbing her face and forcing her eyes open, licking her lips at the expression of the younger.

"Good girl… You need to see this in order to learn, no? Keep those eyes open, drink in my every motion."

"Y-Yes…"  
>"Yes what?"<p>

"…Y… Yes Miss."  
>Tutting, G leans forward, giving a full-frontal view of her own breasts.<p>

"I think you can do better than that~"

Biting her lip, Gokudera shakes her head as best she can, face scrunched up, but all it earns her is another pistol whip.

"M-Mistress…"

"So much better! You're a fast little learner, aren't you?"

Ignoring the question, and the burning in her cheeks, Gokudera does nothing, simply waiting for the next move; it comes in the form of a hand tracing down the exposed skin, lingering just in-between almost flat breasts, nail lightly scratching. Digging her teeth deeper into her bottom lip, Gokudera fights the urge to close her eyes again, pretend it's someone else applying the light touches, spiralling near to the left and back, near to the right and repeat, and as a grope is finally applied to the left, whether over a ratty old bra or not, she tells herself that the moan is okay, because it's Juudaime touching her, it's his clumsy hands, surprisingly confident, touching her, kneading her into submission. Then again, if it was him doing this, the warming barrel against her throat wouldn't be there, would it?

Maybe, instead, it's Mukuro; the teasing smile resembles the teasing smirk of the illusionist, after all, and it's easy to imagine him enjoying this sort of thing, getting off on her fear, of her helplessness. But with Mukuro, there comes the element of mindfuck, notably absent as her shirt is torn apart, her bra lifted above her breasts and all-too-real hands arch her back with rough touches and light pants.

The barrel moves down, tracing down her stomach, and her mind moves instead to Yamamoto, quickly skipping over him, onto Ryohei, Shamal, Bel… If the gun was a knife, it would be easier to imagine a psychotic grin and stupid blonde hair, so once more, she moves onwards. Xanxus scares the hell out of her, so he doesn't even begin to register, but Reborn…

Reborn she could work with. Reborn, she could imagine him doing this too her, pressing the barrel against unconsciously damp panties, twisting against a spot she never knew existed, dragging a cry of pleasure from her lips as it's flicked at, over and over again, arching her back and sending her hands on a wild scramble to clutch onto anything. He would smirk still, tilt his hat more, and travel down, just like that, teasing her through the material.

The voice is too feminine to be his, though, so when G commands Gokudera to get on her knees and face the other way, she allows the illusion she has built for herself to be dispelled, only for a moment, face burning as she does as she is told. Her skirt is pushed over her hips as she buries her face into her arms, moaning lightly at the fingertips tracing over her ass.

"You need to learn how to use your body, Gokudera. It's just another weapon to be used, but as you are, trembling, virginal…"

A husky laugh comes, Gokudera shivering at the tone, breasts pressing against her back as a nip of teeth comes at her neck.

"…Well, you're of no use to the Tenth, as you are. You will be, though… You'll beg, you'll moan, you'll scream for me, but most of all, you will remember how it feels, being controlled by your urges, and just how dangerous it can be."

G finally stops talking, leaving her mind to wander back to Reborn, kneeling over her, ever silent as the gun is removed, set on top of her back, fingers taking up the path previously occupied. Her mind is full of Reborn, grinning slowly, sliding his fingers in, f-fuck, just like that; slow, patient, experimental. Moaning, she flicks her tongue against her lip, enjoying it too much, all too aware that Rebo-G can see that perfectly well. It slides in, until G's knuckles are brushing against her, circling inside of her, brushing against hot walls, its owner enjoying the sound of keens and moans. Gokudera tries not to arch her back; it's only one finger, and, knowing G, it won't stop at just one finger. Another is slid in, a surprisingly tight fit, thinks G, but she continues anyway, until the two fingers lay together inside of the tight heat that is Gokudera. Drawing them back, she begins to thrust them in, slow, curling up inside of the girl, riding the bucking hips and forceful backwards thrusts with ease. It's not long before the girl is on the verge of cumming; inner walls clench at her fingers, the cries increase in volume, turning to mewls of displeasure as the fingers are abruptly pulled out.

Gokudera doesn't dare look back, heart pounding, biting into her arm and trying not to shift her hips.

"Such a good little girl… Tell me. What do you want?"  
>"I-Iwantto…"<p>

The rest of the sentence is muffled, but if the increased blush over the girl's ears, neck is anything to go by, it was what G wanted to hear. Lifting the gun, leaning across Gokudera's back, she presses a thigh into the girl, enjoying the whine that comes with it.

"What did you say, brat?"

"P-Please… I-I want to… I need to…"

"Need to what?"

Moaning as the thigh moves, Gokudera arches her back again, head leaning back a little more, exposing her neck; G clamps her teeth down hard enough to draw blood, releasing her grip and chuckling, low.

"I-I need to c-cum…"  
>"And what do you say?"<p>

Biting her lip, the silver-haired girl turns her head, green eyes catching red, pleading silently, but G simply raises an eyebrow, making it known that her request needs to be heard out loud.

"P-Please… Please make me cum…"

She can hate herself later; for now, she is slowly being driven crazy, even more so when G draws back, planting a kiss on the base of her neck.

"Since you ask so nicely…"

Gokudera smiles to herself, expecting the fingers to slide inside of her once more; instead, cold metal is thrust in, and she screams, although she can't tell, through a fuzzy mind, whether it is from pain or pleasure. It hurts,_ it hurts_, but G moves it against her just so, and she's so close again, thrusting back onto the gun, panting heavily, flinging her head back and moaning loud, beyond the point of caring about her so-called pride. It abandoned her the second she hit the floor anyway.

A hand wraps itself in her short locks, yanking her up, body and all, to lean herself on G, the different angle proving to much; all it takes is a thumb brushing against her clit, and she comes undone, crying out, body moving onto the metal even as G thrusts it in harder, nipping at the skin on Gokudera's neck, adding another bite mark to the growing collection. Laughing into her ear, G shoves it in harder, earning a whimper of an emotion not entirely pleased, but not complaining either. Gokudera is sore, but she doesn't want to come down from the high either, so the pulling out of the gun earns a keen of disappointment. It soon returns inside her, though, shoved into her mouth so hard she chokes, screwing her face at the taste of herself on the end, hands clutching to G's thighs, nails digging in.

"Look at you, Gokudera. Sucking on the barrel of a gun like it was a cock. Wouldn't Tsuna be so proud."

Her protests are muffled, but sharp eyes glare back at G as much as possible. He can't find out, he just can't…

"Or… I wonder if he'd envy the gun. Look at those pretty little lips, wrapped around it. Ha… I'm almost jealous myself."

The blush returns in full force, and she moans a little around the barrel, shivering as a hand strokes between her legs once more; she's to sensitive still, still in pain, and G knows this, shoving her fingers in once more.

"Suck."

Why, she doesn't know, but there is no mistaking that tone, so she hesitantly bobs her head a little, earning her a pleased noise in her ear, and another finger inside of her. Panting around the metal, she slides a little more into her mouth, pressing her crotch down, onto the fingers.

"Greedy, aren't you? Once wasn't enough, hm?"

She doesn't care, can't care; it just feels so right to be grinding onto those long fingers, something long and hard in her mouth. Even the thought makes her blush, so she pulls off, panting, head lolling back onto G's shoulder.

"M-More… Please…"

And so, G gives, 4 fingers thrusting up, in, stretching, curling Gokudera to the point of oblivion once more; the second time she comes, it's with a pleasured moan, shuddering, kneeling above G's thighs, gun in her mouth and arm around G's neck, no matter how awkward the angle. Letting it slide out of her mouth, a peaceful smile finds her face, snuggling back into G's body. Getting pushed to the floor wasn't part of the plan, however, but her face soon meets the cold floor.

"Tch. Is that the best you can do? I suppose we'll need to call in someone to help you out with your studies."

And much as she tries not to, Gokudera finds herself nodding, blush lighting up her face still.

"I-I guess so…"

* * *

><p>Might possible write a sequel.<p>

Reviews are lovely~


End file.
